I Twist In The Green And The Gold
by JessWho
Summary: "and there it was, that look in her eye, a look he would never see again."


A/N: _I really cannot remember the point of this story, it started of as Ashes To Ashes, but then 2/3 of the way through I realised it was more Doctor/River than Gene/Alex... the only water in the forest and all that jazz sort of made more sense. I didn't write this as off-world, but I suppose they could be in the Gamma Forest, trapsing back to the TARDIS, a young and angry River followed by an old and aroused Doctor._

* * *

><p>The evening was alive, fresh and though the night was a cloudless one the water from an earlier rain cupped in the mottled branches above them and in the veiny folds of the leaves, was released on them, like the gentlest of spring showers as the wind crept through the old trees and rustled them awake.<p>

The Doctor's gaze traversed down the movement of her back; the sharp tipped wings of her shoulder blades as they disappeared and reappeared with the gravitation of each swing of her arms, he longed for his hand to be the silk shirt which stretched across her ribs with every deep inhalation. His cloaked eyes lingered on the feminine curve of her waist as it flared into her softly swaying hips, his stomach clenching with hunger at the sight and finally they came to rest on pert swell of her behind.

As if feeling the burn of his appetite trailing across her skin she turned to him, the look on her face that of weary agitation.  
>He witnessed the cruel upturning of River's mouth as she searched for the words to reprimand him. His mind twisted away from him, he became a man not unlike himself, a mirror of what he was. With the last of his pride lost, nay abandoned for the sensation of his thumb pressing to her soft jaw. A large commanding hand reached, of its own accord, for the coveted slant of River's splendidly curved waist. The Doctor's stormy eyes locked with sudden intimacy onto her blue flecked irises, delving into their depths and finding her anger diminished and replaced.<p>

His careless finger rucked the weathered silk of her shirt, incidentally exposing the pale skin of her abdomen to the setting sun, which filtered green and golden through the expanding leafy foliage above.  
>How could she stand there with all pretense of arrogance stripped away, her eyes naked flames, her body defiant and vulnerable, and not see the worth of herself shining in his eyes? How could she be so young?<br>She was radiant, she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her; her hair was a nest of unruly curls and woodland debris, the sheen of exertion high on her cheeks; miniscule balls of water that he wished to lap from her fair skin with a swipe of his hot tongue.

River scuffed and pressed the earth under her heels; sending the rich scent up into the breeze of innocently white blossom, as she stepped between his feet, her arms hanging limp and at rest by her sides.  
>She remained temptingly still, statuesque in her resolve of waiting for him to react to her calm will.<p>

If he were to kiss _this_ River, it was to concede to what her future self desired; his apology and his mouth adorning and adoring her supple lips, because he never once 'just' kissed her, it was always so much more than a display of affection. It was a connection. It was an act that carried substance, the weight of which they cherished each other without constraining it or demeaning it with words worn down and broken with over use. But this younger version of River Song was yet to comprehend all of that.

As she knew would, his thoughts began to stroll leisurely and then with a gathering speed as the heat of his own desire rose with a pulsing beat.  
>The Time Lord handled her close, his body tightening with need and sighing as though a great pain had been relieved as he tilted her back, his top lip falling on the darkened circle beneath her eye. His tongue strayed to the perspiration on her cheek, swiping lazily across it, collecting the salty perfumed flavour of her.<p>

He drew away slowly, her body still angled to show the purity of her upturned face, her lashes blackened crescents being disturbed by the wind as it persevered on, lifting her curls and sending them into disarray over the face that had captured the core of his admiration.  
>He brushed his hand over her jaw, feeling her sweet breath, warm on his skin, the fluttering tickle of her eyelashes as she blinked against his palm. He finished off sweeping her hair back to unveil her luminous eyes, the deeply ingrained anger and fear was gone, replaced, and there it was, that look in her eye, a look he would never see again.<p>

His gaze dropped in a lusty haze on the ripe flush of River's youthful lips. His blood rushed between his ears, screaming with the insatiable necessity to consume her. He felt the ravenous hunger he had kept at bay break from its binding and his mouth pounced upon hers, like a wild cat destined to follow its baser instincts.

He kissed her deeply, reveling in the intimacy of kissing her with eyes open. He studied her face in the fragment of light that shone down on them in a rainbow of lighthearted greens and golds, he watched the way her eye lashes shivered when a drop of water hit her cheek, miniscule droplet spraying of to caress his own skin. He sighed into her mouth, his hands pulling her to a crush against his buttoned up tweed jacket. He was covered from toe to throat, yet kissing her it always left him feeling exposed, naked to the elements of her shifting personality, but this time she yielded to him, pressed her hips closer, her finger working their way through the dark, silky strands of his hair to tug and pull his mouth more firmly against hers.

The Doctor fell into the kiss without restraint, it wasn't his last kiss, but it was the last of its kind he would share with this untamed child of time and he had to make it count.


End file.
